Bringing Down The Gods
by Konrad Curze
Summary: When young Caiaphas Stormfoot is visited by a Divine Being of untold power, he is alowed one wish of unlimited requisition. When he wishes for the same power that courses around the Being himself -and an immortal army of Demi Gods to weild at his beck and call- will the forces of Heaven and Hell be able to stop this newly risen God from destroying their realms?


Caiaphas Stormfoot was 22 years old when the Man came to him in his dreams the first time, and made him an offer.  
"I am a divine being," – the Man said "I have come to grant you a single wish, of any magnitude, there is no limitation. You may wish for the universe to fold in upon its self and I will make it so."  
Caiaphas was horrified but curious, there was bravery in his heart.  
"Why did you chose me Lord?"  
"I am no Lord, I am nothing, and everything. I am all, and I am one. I am them, and I am also-" He points his finger to Caiaphas "you."  
"I am not worthy of this wish Divine Being! The burden is too large!" The boy shouted. "I will return to your dreams tomorrow, think upon what I have said, and believe."  
When the Man vanished Caiaphas awoke, sweating and screaming as the fire from the Mans disappearance seared his face, he touched his eye brows and felt flesh, not hair.  
The dream had been real.  
He shot up out of bed and ran into his bathroom to vomit, after he wiped his mouth he turned on the faucet and splashed water upon his face and stared at himself in his 2 by 2 mirror.  
"What in the fuck was that… I don't feel right." He began to ponder friends to call, but he had no loved ones, no one close enough to him to believe his story. Caiaphas was completely alone in this insane reality.  
And after that realization dawned upon him he sat down, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began to think of the best way to utilize this wish. World hunger was a major issue, but that was a problem curable by man he decided. And then he thought of world domination, but Caiaphas was no ruler or kingly man, he was a simple and humble worker, who enjoyed his beer and his sex.  
And then he thought of God, and Heaven and Hell and Satan, and he thought of the stories his pastor told him in church. Of God sending his chosen people into lands to murder men women and children, burning the gold and the livestock in an orgy of power and destruction, just to get God off it seemed. And of the creation of souls, with free will, and the reality of Hell, an eternal place of punishment for any who are not on the path of Christ.  
And he felt rage return to him.  
"I have made my decision!" Caiaphas shouted with clenched fists. And by this time he was very drunk, and continued to drink until heavy eye lids took control and he passed back into oblivion. Deep in his REM cycle the Man returned to him.  
"Caiaphas Stormfoot, I return to you to grant you this wish, have you made your decision?"  
"I wish to become as powerful as God, with an army to help me take the Heavens and the Underworld of Hell, I want to expunge the corruption that has become his rule, and I want to taste the blood of the Lord for damning so many souls over so much time to eternal pain and suffering, make me a divine being! Give me the power to conquer God's throne!"  
At this the Man lifted his arms and threw back his head, and began to scream a guttural scream so harsh that Caiaphas' ears and eyes began to leak blood, and he, too, began to scream. Fire rained down and water shot up from the purgatory world that made up his dream, and power filled the space as the young boy became a God in his own right. What was left of his mortal body was destroyed and he ascended into a higher plane, where his own kingdom existed and he was worshiped as a God by followers. His armies were vast and loyal, powerful and fearsome. The soldiers filling their ranks built of corded muscle and armed with other-worldly weaponry and armor, blessed and cursed by their Lord and Master. Mighty Generals stood at the front of each formation, massive black-winged beings in dark red armor, Demi-Gods in their own right.  
As one the formation pounded their breast plates and stomped their feet, and chanted the young God's name.  
"LUPERCAL! LUPERCAL! LUPERCAL! LUPERCAL! LUPERCAL! LUPERCAL!"  
In that moment Caiaphas Stormfoot was no more, his memories of his old life fading into black behind waves of new found power. He was now Lupercal, Arch-Enemy of the God of Moses and Lucifer alike, unbound by laws created by other Gods due to the power of the Man. Lupercal looked at his new form through a birds eye view – for Gods can do this – and reveled in his own beauty.  
Thick armor of black and silver covered every inch of his flesh, sharp spikes protruded out of the shoulder and knee plates as well as down the length of his spine. Massive dark red wings sprouted from his back, flapping with violence and anticipation, dripping with the blood of the guilty. In his left hand he held a mighty sword of obsidian and steel, able to cleave entire stars in two. It's thick double edged blade dripping with power, whispers of anger and rage seeped through it's sharp edges, the sword being alive in its own right.  
His name was Tartarus The Tormented, and he would draw Gods blood.  
On Lupercal's right wrist he had strapped a massive cross bow, (more ballista than cross bow) with bolts made of precious metals and other worldly gem tips, bolts that could cross galaxies and star systems to destroy their targets. In his right hand he gripped the Black Halberd of Justice, wielding both range and melee combat in one hand.  
His helmet was black, as was the rest of his armor, with a sharply pointed mouth grill and narrow slits for eyes, steam formed around His mouth as he breathed heavily. His eyes glowed white.  
"I am the Lord Lupercal!"  
At this his armies screamed in pride-filled bloodlust for their Lord. Lupercal addressed them, his voice booming over the massive fields in front of his palace.  
"I am the sworn enemy of Lucifer and the God of Moses! God has committed crimes against a race of sentient beings known as Humanity, I am their envoy! I am their avenger! I am their justice! We will march to the Heavens and we will march to Hell! We will maim and burn and kill! They have damned souls to burn for all eternity, making them immortal beings for the sake of punishment, when the created had done no wrong! This day we march upon Hell and take away the only weapon God has, his eternity prison!  
Steel your souls and sharpen your swords brothers, the Demons of hell are not kind. They feast upon the souls of the helpless and grow stronger and stronger within their burning pits, their teeth are diseased and their claws are diamond sharp, they will make play things of those without a spine, so strengthen them! You are the warriors of Lupercal and Lupercal fears no evil, no matter how great. You are my sons.  
Now, follow me into hell."  
At this the armies of Lupercal threw back their heads and began to howl, so loud and so angry that it pierced other plains of existence, Gods of different eras in different times of races unknown to our own were shaken and fear stricken. Evil men on earth shat themselves and collapsed in heaps of fear, knowing justice was approaching. And the enemies of The Lupercal looked above them, and knew. The Lord ordered a council with Lucifer and weighed their options, knowing the coming power couldn't be stopped without an alliance being formed.  
God gave Lucifer free reign for a time, and a portion of his seraphim and angelic legion to defend the gates of Hell before the coming onslaught. When Lucifer asked why they didn't stand together as one and crush the invaders outright, The Lord replied simply  
"I wish to see what this God can do."  
Lucifer snarled at his ignorance and spat on the ground before he turned with his honor guard and returned to the depths of Hell. The Lord sat back in his throne and stroked his beard, and pondered of the excitement to come.  
"I'm going to feast upon his soul." The Lord thought.  
Lupercal paced back and forth in his palace as his generals poured over maps of Heaven and Hell given to them by the Man. There was meant to be one push, one push through the gates of hell and stomp out all hatred and evil from that place, before approaching Heaven and the Golden Gates of God. The armies were ready, standing one hundred million strong, his ten generals commanding ten armies of ten million awesome beings each. Generals Tarlak and Gorgon were to charge the Gates of Hell from the front, after assaulting it with ranged artillery first, they were expected to have the highest casualties, and their warriors knew this. They marked their armor ritualistically, preparing to die for their Lord Lupercal, none were saddened. None were scared.  
Generals Thom, Kornon, and Konrad were to take to the skies with their legions of winged warriors and smash down upon the defenses of Hell after the gates had been broken, cutting and tearing into the demonic forces with sword and spear and shield.  
Generals Forlor, Camptrot, Justicar and Prach were to be held in reserve, in case of an assault from the Heavens.  
And General Magna-Bonum with his Legion of Defilers were to accompany Lupercal himself, into the heart of Hell to find the rat named Lucifer and cut out his heart.  
"The stage is set." Lupercal said to himself quietly, the generals turned to him.  
"We are with you, Lord." Proclaimed Magna-Bonum, his Chest swelling with pride.  
"Then Let us fly, my brothers."  
Lupercal stormed out of his palace and into the daylight of his Plain, stared out over the wall and into the ranks of his warriors with the wind upon his helmeted head. He flapped his wings and took to the sky, Left arm out stretched, Tartarus The Tormented leading his armies.  
"TO THE SKIES MY SONS!"  
The generals took flight behind their Master and the warriors in their ranks did like wise, storming to the plain of Lucifer, with justice in their hearts.  
And blood thirst on their tongues.  
END CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2  
The blood in his veins pumped with rage, his wings soared through the purgatory realms and middle places with his army at his back. Something of his old self surfaced and he remembered what felt like millennia ago when the Man had come to him, to grant him this power.  
Such power it was.  
He passed each of these realms with the factual knowledge that he could easily destroy them single handedly, but they had done nothing wrong. He passed great kingdoms of pleasure and clarity, where creatures lived like kings and did no harm to any planes around them. He saw other Gods of other worlds, ignorant to his existence, and that of the God of Moses' as well, believing the only other superior deity aside from himself to be the Man, most likely. He flew on and on and on and knew that this would be the end of an age, the end of oppression for mankind, his former people. Now they may die, and rest in eternal slumber, never to worry about them or their loved ones burning.  
Lupercal snapped out of his dream and spat as he laid his eyes upon the gates for the first time, soaring through the plains his heart filled with rage at the creation of such a place, utterly evil and repulsive. And the thought that the creator of humanity intended to use it as a cage for his creation dulled his intellect and replaced it with comforting anger. He turned to his legion, and sensed they felt the same.  
"My brothers! My sons! Tactics be damned, we dive to them for blood alone and no other purpose, I want their heads lining the walls of my palace!" he bellowed in rage.  
The legions howled again.  
And Hell heard it,  
Demons of all kinds and forms, drooling and rotting looked up to the dark clouds covering their realm as they heard it. Lesser demons fell on the burning earth and died in horror at the sound, for they knew true judgment had come. Demonic generals roused their ranks with whips and pikes, strengthening the resolve in an attempt to put up some kind of fight against the onslaught of vengeance and rage, when a massive figure glowing silver and gold smashed in front of the gates, putting the surrounding flames out in a whirlwind of power. The creature spoke, low and powerful, the voice knocked over the first three ranks of monsters on their backs, 30 or so in the immediate area exploded in puffs of pus and gore.  
"Retribution has come for you, Lucifer!" Bellowed Lupercal.  
He grabbed the gates with his massive hands and heaved with all of his strength, the gigantic cast iron gates began to buckle and bend under his onslaught. Behind the God-thing hundreds of thousands of winged warriors in dark armor with shields spears and swords were landing, and howling louder. A demon general snarled to his legion,  
"on ye feet animals! I want their eyes carved from their skulls and tongues cut from their mouths, they dare assail our lord Lucifer!" The seven armed monster began to chant his masters name, but before the chant could be picked up by his minions Lupercal was upon him, the gates torn from their unholy hinges and the law of God broken by his might alone. The massive armored form smashed into the seven armed general and began hacking with pure rage, the heroes eyes flared red as he tore the creature apart limb from limb, the demon screaming for his Lord to save him as he died, agonizingly in front of his underlings.  
Lupercal removed his helmet and tossed it aside only to take a massive bite out of the all-but-alive creature of dread's neck, dark red ichors trailed down his chin and neck and the Bringer of Justice smiled as he went in for another bite, reveling in the glory of his new found power, laughing at the once mighty creatures fear. He picked up his head from his feast and looked around him, his warriors of revenge tearing through the pathetic ranks of dying monstrosities. Turning his head to face deeper into Hell he saw more ranks of demonic warriors approaching the front, led by mightier leaders than the one he had eaten. Licking his lips and baring his teeth he leapt to the nearest monster, taking massive strides with lifts from his wings, carving swaths through lesser demons with Tartarus and The Black Halberd. He came upon the first general, a three headed dragon breathing black flame and clawing down ranks of his men. Anger once again swelled at the sight of his children dying at the hands of this thing and he roared a roar so potent it burst the ears of surrounding enemies, and the dragon-thing leapt up in surprise and pain just before the God of Justice tackled it to the fiery ground, bringing his halberd to one of its necks and slicing it clean off.  
The creature shrieked in pain as bone was cleaved from flesh, clawing and biting helplessly at Lupercals armored forearm, steamed blood spraying all over his face. The Hero laughed and took Tartarus to another neck, but as he did so three more heads erupted out of the severed one, biting and spitting gouts of flame wildly. Lupercal jumped back with a flap from his wings and began to twirl his weapons in the face of this new challenge, he knew he had other means of destruction with which to defile this abomination. He trained his ballista on the creature and fired three iced bolts into its chest and abdomen, the dragon-thing screamed again and fell over, leaking more blood and ichors onto the burning floor.  
Lupercal turned to take in the scene around him, watching his generals locked in combat with similar creatures; sighing with relief he'd seemed to sense the strongest demonic Demigod and glad he'd killed it. He turned back to the corpse of the dragon-thing just in time to see tentacles burst from the three gaping wounds in it's torso, sealing the damage and lashing out around the Heroes limbs, seizing them. Lupercal howled and his eyes flared from red to white and back again as the air around him began to crackle and ignite, lesser demons around him were lifted slowly into the air and burst apart as The Lord of Justice roared his rage out across the plain. His eyes locked with the dragon lord's and the dragon lord was lifted, all five of his heads flailing in the air, the tentacles losing their grip on Lupercal and he burst into a thousand fragments, covering everything in his entrails.  
The bellowing ceased and all eyes were locked on Him, awe struck and fear stricken on both sides wallowing in the awesome power that is the Lord Lupercal. He strode across the fiery pits with his army behind him, no demon after the dragon was foolish enough to try battling this being and all knew his next head would be that of Lucifer. Victory was imminent on the massive killing grounds and more and more ranks were filing deeper into the pits of Hell. The legions were separated and lead by their generals, each embarking on massive quests in their own right, carving swaths of destruction through the catacombs and fending off the souls of the already-damned and demons alike.  
Lupercal could smell him, the lapdog of the Lord wreaked of crime and pungent evil, he punched down walls of rotted bone and clambered over hills of crawling weeping souls, lost forever in torment to be raped and toyed with by their demon masters. He took pity on them and swore this place would be brought to destruction, with the death of Lucifer this realm would surely pass into nothingness. And so on he marched with Magna-Bonum behind and the defilers there-after.

Generals Konrad and Gorgon had been separated from the rest of the army, the hallways and deep chambers of hell resembling a labyrinth with walls that closed behind them and opened to their sides, providing forks in the road at every turn. They cared not, for their soul purpose here was to destroy, and it seemed everywhere they went there were hordes of wretched demon-things weeping and screaming in self pity leaping to attack the walking death machines, only to be smashed down to the earth broken and cleaved and bloody and dying. The demigods marched on, wings flapping with bloodlust, their armor stained with the ichors of countless wretched types of demons, unable to see anything other than vengeance for their Lord, they pressed on deeper and deeper into the catacombs, never to be seen again.  
"Off me wretched hell spawn!" shouted Magna-Bonum, prying the clamped jaws of some four legged beast from his shin guard, breaking its jaw bone and crushing its skull. A small contingent of the Defilers had made it this deep into the pits behind Lupercal, who was spear heading the assault to Lucifer's chamber. Something was telling the Lord of Justice where to go, exactly which tunnel to take and which wall to smash down, it was almost as if he could smell exactly where the wretched demon king was hiding.  
And he could.  
Lupercal head butted a thick wall of flesh and bone, breaking it down and stomping through it into a massive chamber filled with flame. Cages with living bodies lined the high ceilings and were tortured eternally, unable to die but all too able to feel pain as their tormentors goaded and whipped and cut them. Arcane torture devices with screaming wailing souls strapped down by spiked chains stood in rows across the chamber, and at the end in a massive throne of bronze and bone sat the king of the underworld himself, tapping a clawed finger upon his throne.  
"Lucifer! I have come for your head, wretched whore son!"  
"Ah, the good lord Lupercal, save your harsh words for your lapdogs and bitch-generals, when in my court you will –" Lupercal raised his wrist and fired seven bolts into Lucifers head, neck and chest before he roared and charged the throne. Tearing out the bolts and standing Lucifer said; "Fuck now and talk later eh? So be it mortal man you shall see my true might!"  
At this, the demon Lord's red and pustule flesh slid off his body, and a new body emerged, a beautiful body decorated in precious gems and jewelry, six white wings spread from his back and arms with holy weapons from heaven protruded from five of his six arms, one held a beautiful shield of heavenly metal. He smiled and the purest teeth glistened in the light of the fire.  
"I'm going to lick your bones, boy!" Snarled Lucifer as his wings flapped and he lunged at Lupercal, as he did this a Heavenly Host of angels appeared in the throne room, all shinning and beautiful, totting swords and books, singing to the God of Moses in a never ending chorus. Lupercal caught Lucifer by the shoulders and spun him on his back, smashing the demon-king into the floor, raising Tartarus The Tormentor to behead the abomination. Three brilliant arms of corded muscle and strength raised to stop the sword baring arm and Lucifer spoke through gritted teeth; "you will not win son of Earth! You fight Gods here!"  
Lupercal spat in the demons pretty face.  
"Fool, I am God!" at this he thrust his sword down with all his might and shouted his own name in the demon kings face over and over, repeatedly assailing the demons arms with the strength of his own, and closer and closer the sword came to the pretty-thing's neck the louder and louder it screamed. It screamed for the angels of God to save him, and then it screamed for the demons of Hell, it screamed curses at Lupercal and at God and at Earth. It screamed in anger and then as the blade kissed it's neck it screamed in pain, and after pain it screamed in fear. Sobbing now like a child, begging for mercy as Tartarus sliced ever so slowly through it's neck, Lucifer refusing to drop its arms and end it quick, but prolonging his suffering. He screamed and cried as his life blood was pooling around him, and Lupercal just laughed, and repeated his name with each new surge of strength that flowed threw his arm.  
The angels ignored him, too busy fighting Magna-Bonum and his remaining Defilers, losing the fight the angles sang still praises to their master, who had abandoned them to this fate. And so Lucifer died, beheaded by the blade of Lupercal, screaming and sobbing like a child putting up as much a fight as the generals Lupercal faced before him. The Hero arose with the head of Lucifer, clutched in his knuckles by the hair, and shouted so loud everything in Hell heard it clearly. All the servants of the Devil fell to their knees and wailed at his death, all giving up the fight no matter where they fought in the massive catacombs of the plain. Some threw up hands in an attempt to surrender and were cut the fuck down by hails of holy crossbow fire and sword swings. No mercy was shown, there were no survivors.  
END CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 3  
Mounting the head of Lucifer upon one of his shoulder spikes, Lupercal rose from the corpse of the fallen God and looked at the aftermath around him. Broken corpses of angels and demons alike lay strewn across the throne room, the flames now burnt out with the death of their master.  
Hell hath been defeated.  
"Brothers! We regroup at the gates!" Magna-Bonum bellowed across the Hell-Plain so all warriors of Lupercal could hear, the shout resounding in the minds of the soldiers psychically more so than physically. Lupercal turned on his heals after staring upon the throne of Lucifer, spitting on the ground before he did so.  
"Muster the armies General, we make way for the Golden Gates." And at that he stormed off, clearly not satisfied with his kill, wanting more.  
The gates of Heaven were guarded by legions of angels, clad and resplendent in white armor plate of the purest metals the heavenly realms could produce. Their ranks resembled a white ocean of will and power, the word of God spoken into being. This was how God had been able to rule, his armies were unbeatable.  
Until this hour.  
From a far distance the angels could make out the armies of Lupercal, marching and chanting and beating their drums. Demon heads taken as trophies and impaled on pikes and helmets, worn with pride. Garcrath, the Angel of Death stood at the front of the gates and watched with his dark hood raised over his brow, and watched. They would not pass the gates, they would crash into it like a tide and die like the water upon the rock, this Lupercal thought himself a God.  
"I will break him." Wheezed Garcrath through his mask of white iron, hooded and dark the Legionaries around him quivered with fear, knowing what it is that he wrought. Their Lord created him for a purpose many ages ago, to punish the enemies of his chosen people and after doing so realized his mistake. Garcrath was a machine, a God in his own right but bound by rules. He could kill anything, anything as long as the Lord willed it, and for that he was forever Gods pet. And he loved his master very much.  
"Prepare yourselves my legion! This fight will be bloody, and brutal and many will fall. But we will ultimately prevail!" Shouted the angel of death, and the other angels around the gates roared their approval, Garcrath looked to the sky and shrieked as the heavens blackened and filled with winged warriors apparently out of no where. They smashed into the ranks outside the gates and those behind looked on in horror as the Guardians of the Gates were slain, warriors who'd stood guard en masse to defend the entrance to the Lords kingdom for eternity were torn to shreds in a hailing storm of violent malice. The soldiers of Lupercal going into a maddened blood frenzy, chopping and cleaving and reveling in the gore of their enemies. As Garcrath stormed his way towards the gates he saw one Angelic soldier, face broken and sobbing clutching the bars of the massive golden gate, horror in his eyes as he begged the others to open it.  
"Oh dear Father! Oh holy God save us! Please, oh dear God save us!" as he screamed his voice cracked, and he was grappled at the legs by a blood thirsty warrior who'd shed his helmet and was laughing hysterically as he wretched the angel from the bars and laid into him again and again with a massive one handed axe. The screams stopped after the fourth swing. When the warrior was finished he looked up at Garcrath and bared his teeth before throwing the axe through the bars at the Angel of Death implanting it deep in his chest. Garcrath roared in frustration and rage before shedding his robes, revealing 14 massive black wings and 8 limbs of corded muscle, wielding staffs and elegant swords. One of the hands moved to his face and removed the mask to show a face made up of shadow and red eyes of fire, its spoke words that were not understood by any around him and it tore the Lupercalian Legionary into a thousand different pieces. He flew up and paced the air around the gates, waiting for them to break in and begin the assault, up in the air from his point he could see the massive form of Lupercal, slaughtering angels left and right, and the Angel of Death felt fear.

The gates had proved to be difficult to break, the armies of Lupercal laying it under siege with ballista and catapult but still unable to break it down. It was too high to fly above, scouts left and never returned or returned far later half-insane and exhausted at its size and height, no end up or across, completely encircling what seemed to be all of Heaven. Lupercal was growing impatient and spent most days of the siege in his tent plotting planning and arguing with himself. Occasionally he would allow his generals inside but he preferred to be left alone, lustfully dreaming of taking the head of the God of Moses. It was on the 30th night of the siege that he had a vision from the Man, showing him the Golden Gates bringing his eyes up and down and around, the only colors he could see at first were the gold of the gates and the blackness around them. But the further in his vision came to the gates he saw red in some of the bars and hinges, a weak point perhaps.  
Coming out of the vision he shouted in rage and excitement, knocking over his tent and arming himself.  
"To arms you dogs to arms! Rank and file prepare for battle! For honor and glory and vengeance, to me my sons! To me my brothers!"  
The army jumped at the sound of his voice and almost robotically moved into formations as Lupercal stormed toward the gates. Coming up to them he stood there, and stared into the eyes of the Death-thing on the other side, what a truly horrid sight to behold, he thought. And then he smiled at it, showing his teeth before he began to taunt it.  
"I'm going to tear the throat out of your Master, and feast upon his entrails. I'll make broth from his blood and fill it with cut chunks of his flesh and drink it, and become empowered." The creature just stood there, staring, and Lupercal was not afraid of it.  
"Your soul is mine, Demi-God." It wheezed through shadow, black wings twitching.  
Lupercal's hand shot through the gates so fast it wasn't seen or noticed by Garcrath and his fingers wrapped tightly around it's neck, his arm pulled and bashed him into the gates bars, bringing his face in close he said,  
"I am Lupercal, created by the all divine being, I am a God, sire! And I will bring this kingdom to its knees, and behead it. And you, I will crucify you." At this the angel became completely enraged and started screaming, every soldier within a 100 foot radius his own angels included floated into the air, their eyes glowing with white brilliance and their mouths open in a permanent scream, and then burst. Spraying gore everywhere, Lupercal released his grip and howled, his army followed suit and Tartarus came to bare. He bolted right, his massive armored feet shaking the heavenly earth beneath him and leapt up the massive hinges of the Golden Gate, using his wings to carry him extra distances until he reached a hinge high up, Garcrath was waiting there to meet him but it mattered little, for nothing could be done with the Gate still standing.  
Lupercal grabbed onto the hinge with both arms and used all his strength to break it away from the gate, and tossed it to the ground. He looked to his armies below and howled again, the men moving to catch the fallen hinge and tote it like a trophy. Lupercal then leapt off the gate and flew to one of the many bars, one of the red bars from his vision, and began to hammer it with Tartarus over and over until it gave way, splitting in two and shattering to the ground, the army again howled their approval. He flew to the other side of the gate and found another hinge after some searching, still with Garcrath following and watching him with those burning eyes. Lupercal gripped it again and yanked, slowly pealing it off, popping bolts and golden nuts out of place, falling far to the earth below, and finally tossing another hinge.  
He then flew to the ground and grabbed the two center most bars of the gate and began to pull, heaving and hoeing, shouting with power as he did so. The world around him began to shake and angel legionaries on the opposite side of the gate backed up, Garcrath did not move. The bars began to bend and the hinges on the gates trembled, as everything began to give way, he let out one last shout and yanked, the gates snapped at their ends and fell over, one half in the direction of Lupercal and the other the direction of Garcrath.  
They both began to shout at their armies to move, and some did, but most were too slow. Gates of endless height fell over, and crashed down over the infinite plain, killing many hundreds of thousands on either side, and ruining cities deep in Heaven, Lupercal smiled as he had already done significant damage to the Lords Kingdom.  
Though his joy was short lived as he saw the Angel-thing bolting for him, faster than anything he'd ever seen before, a beast uncaged and ready to kill. Lupercal stood his ground and steeled his soul against the horror flying at insane speeds around him, twirling its body, moving its wings in and out of beautifully horrifying formations, stretching them out in all directions and then moving them down to face one. It's arms twirling the swords and staffs expertly, and began lashing magical attacks from them. Lupercal deflected them with his weapons, shooting some back toward the Death-thing and sending other beams wildly out, one magical slug slammed home directly into Lupercal's breast plate and he was shot back, landing on his shoulder and quickly raised in time to dodge another. He aimed his crossbow and fired repeatedly at Garcrath, many hitting home and visibly wounding the creature. It shrieked and dropped one of the staffs, clutching one of the wrists and shaking its wings in pain. Garcrath stretched its wings far out and roared again, then charged Lupercal, smashing into the God with the force of a meteor. Lupercal flew through the air and insane speeds and tried to right himself.  
Attempting to slow their speed but to no avail he pulled out Tartarus and stabbed it repeatedly into the Angel of Death's torso, each time being rewarded with sprays of dark ichors and a scream, but the creature refused to slow its insane pace. Finally Lupercal raised his crossbow and fired into Garcrath's head on fully automatic, killing him and covering himself in the things blood. As they fell to the ground, speeds slowing, our hero kicked the corpse off his form and freely flew over the heavens. He looked down and saw citizens of the Heavens looking up at him, awe struck and full of fear as they witnessed the Lords greatest champion fall limp to the ground.  
Lupercal bellowed a deep laugh and then shouted down at the many creatures below him, "I WILL HAVE LAST BLOOD!" before diving to catch the limp corpse of Garcrath. He caught up to it and grasped it by the center of it's back with one hand and raised it high in the air, and cut its throat, spraying ichors across the ground, before turning the corpse to face him-self. He opened his gullet wide and began to drink, the Heaven creatures watched up in horror, wondering how something so evil could have gained entrance to their most holy of places.  
It wasn't that he was evil, he just sought revenge. His thirsts quenched he tossed it down to the ground and made his way back to the gates (soaring far slower over the plain than he had come) and upon his return he saw a struggle of epic proportions. The Defilers fought the Lords arch angels, and Magna-Bonum was locked in combat with Michael, the Lords favored Arch Angel and closest friend. Michael had pinned Magna-Bonum and was slowly working his blade into the throat, similar to the way Lupercal took Lucifers life.  
Lupercal roared and charged down to save his friend, smashing into the angel and freeing his closest brother. He pinned the Arch Angel and began to lay into him with fists, repeating blow after armored blow into the creatures face until all that remained was a bloody pulp of bone and brain matter. Grabbing what was left of the corpse with one hand he hurled it deep into the ranks of the angelic host, and at this silence fell across the plain from the enemy. They all just stared at the defeated blank, hopeless and lost, the silence was unnerving. They were silent, because the death of the Lords beloved, could only bring out the Lord himself. Deep in the distance, you could hear sobbing.  
Deep, woeful sobbing, a cry so great that no being in any plain of existence has felt such grief previously, and the sobs got louder. The sobbing slowly turned to groans, and then grunts, until it eventually became a roar of rage. The mightiest creature in the universe cried out with pure hatred at the loss of his Arch Angel, and sprang forth from his throne room.  
The Lord of Moses, Jehovah, The Great I Am, and a million other names besides, presented himself to the war at last. Lupercal looked upon him and was frightened, feeling fear for the first time but quickly quelling it, tightening his grip around Tartarus and The Black Halberd, heart racing and wings flapping he gritted his teeth so hard they could have cracked. His eyes were hard and mean, muscles began to flex in preparation for the coming fight and as he turned to tell his men to back off, the Lord spoke.  
"My Sons, lay down your swords and fight no more, they are mine." He snarled, voice so deep and powerful it shook the bone. At this he looked the tiny Lupercal in the eyes, standing stories above our hero, he wore golden armor with a halo of brilliant light surrounding his crown. He held a massive shield of gold and a single double edged sword, his wings were larger than any, the feathers appeared to be metallic, indestructible. Pointing his sword at the tiny God of Vengeance and Justice he spoke again "Your head, will sit on my table."  
"Come take it, Bastard God!" jumping through the air he assaulted the Lord, Tartarus pointing straight and swung the mighty blade to cut his throat, God deflected the blow and smacked Lupercal down with his shield, smashing him into the ground. The Legions of both sides watched in awe and cheered for their appropriate God, this was a battle of Titans, this was a battle between Gods.  
Lupercal shot up from the earth and dodged a sluggish blow from the Lords sword, swept in close and stabbed repeatedly into his enemy's side. The lord grunted and brought up his knee into the body of Lupercal, and sent him sailing into the air. The Lord leapt up to pursue him and received a face full of crossbow bolts, again he grunted and brushed the darts from his face, leaving tiny speckles of blood all over. Aggravated by his own massive size, the Lord flew back and changed his form, resembling the Arch Angel Michael. He gained speed and dove into Lupercal, the two gods twirled down from the sky and into the heavenly ground, shattering golden bricks, spraying them 100 feet into the sky.  
When they arose the blows that were exchanged between them were so swift it was barely even visible for the Generals of Lupercals great armies (Demi-Gods in their own right) to follow the movements of the two. Dark red and black fire seemed to accompany the movement and all that could be seen after a while were just blurs of black and red flame, flashing all across the plain. Finally after hours a cry was heard and a figure was sent falling, it was the dark flamed figure, and the red flamed figure pursued it, fast, and laid into the dark flamed figure with fists a blaze. The black figure rose and flew fast away from the red figure, slowly becoming visible to the observing armies.  
It was the Lord Lupercal.  
"BROTHERS! RULES BE DAMNED, WE TAKE THE HEAD OF THIS PLAIN NOW! BRING HEAVEN TO HER KNEES! OR DIE DRAGGING THE BITCH THERE!" his soldiers threw back their helmeted heads and began to howl again, sending spikes of fear into the hearts of the heaven dwellers just before they laid into them with axe and halberd and sword. Slaughtering and slaying the legions of angels set out to defend the Lords house, the generals took to attacking the leading arch angels and individual duels between Demi-Gods broke out. Magna-Bonum followed Lupercal to battle the Lord, exchanging blows and blocks between the 3 monstrous warriors. The Lord held his own ground.  
The Lord landed a lucky elbow to Lupercal's jaw, knocking him back momentarily and giving him enough time to focus all of his incredible power on Magna-Bonum, stabbing him through the chest plate and wrenching it out the left side. He made no sound as he looked God in the eyes, gritting his teeth and holding his side with one hand, sword in the other. Trying to make one last sw assault before his death he swung, (weakly due to blood loss and pain) and God deflected it, spat in his face, and beheaded Lupercals Closest brother.  
Reeling around Lupercal saw what he never could have imagined, and he felt a sea of emotion in that instant, a pool of raw feelings flowing through his veins followed by his favored and most deadly; vengeance. He screamed deeply in rage at the Lord for a long second before charging him, and God was caught off guard by his fast attack, quickly moving to block the young god's many blows. Tartarus pinged and clanked off God's sword and the Black Halberd moved as well, in a lightning storm of exploration, looking for a weak point in his opponents defenses. Finally the weapons became locked in an X and they hovered there, pushing and battling with strength. Lupercals brows were furrowed and his teeth had been brought to bare, wrinkles covered his features and he spoke.  
"Your head" –He nodded at his left shoulder where the head of Lucifer sat impaled upon a spike, and then to his right "on my right shoulder. You will be my right hand!" and at that he forced forwards and twisted his weapons breaking Gods right wrist, he shouted in pain and Lupercal whipped the sword from the Lords broken hand. God's eyes widened in a brief moment before Lupercal's blade impaled him through the belly, and tore it out his left side.  
"And so as my brother passes away, so shall you!" He grabbed God by the back of the neck with one hand and held onto the sword with the other, and dived. Racing to the ground Lupercal hung the dying lord by Tartarus on the wall of a massive church, and began beating him. After a while Lupercal threw him on the ground and took Tartarus from the dying God, raised his sword and said "In the name of the millions, for the masses of Humanity and all the soul's you have condemned in your failed experiment to burn, I now take your life!" And so Tartarus sliced clean through the Lords neck, and ended his life.  
Lupercal lifted the head by the hair, and mounted it on his right pauldron, and cheered. And the many masses of the armies cheered, and they stormed through the remander of the seven levels of heaven, plundering and destroying and cheering, and in this they had found their true calling.

To smite the unjust.

"Officer Mantit, where exactly did you find this man?"  
"Sir, he was found on top of the Bank of America sky scraper shooting revolvers in the sky, claiming he was battling demons and angels."  
"What drugs were in his system?"  
"1000 micrograms of LSD"  
"Holy shit.. that's the highest I've ever even heard of, the CIA didn't dose people with that much." Stated the captain  
"He claimed to be a God, sir. He shot four of our officers."  
"Jesus, pour soul, acid heads.."  
"Acid heads.."

THE END


End file.
